


Making Friends

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley friendship, POV Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: It's the morning after Halloween and Hermione isn't 100% convinced about Harry and Ron. Leave Ron to quell any doubts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Making Friends

Hermione woke up in her four-poster bed, still a little bit tired from last night’s activities. And who wouldn’t be, she was almost killed by a troll. But it was quite late in the morning for breakfast, so regretfully Hermione got up and changed into her Hogwarts robes. Sighing with relief, she made her way alone out of the dormitory and down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, everyone else must have been at breakfast Hermione thought to herself. She opened the common room door and set off for the Great Hall, starving after not eating for ages. Her thoughts wondered to Ron and Harry. She hadn’t liked either of them when she first met them, she thought they were rude, brash and reckless. After last night though, they had proved that had lots of bravery and courage to go and find her and ultimately save her life. She knew she wasn’t liked by many people, so the fact that two young boys came after her even though they weren’t friends with her at all just to warn her showed that maybe they were nice people after all. She had chatted with them last night while they ate, and they seemed like decent people, but she still wasn’t sure if they were her friends at all. No, they weren’t she told herself. They had just talked to you last night out of necessity, they don’t really like you she told herself. She entered the Great Hall and noticed lots of people staring to look at her. Hermione knew gossip around Hogwarts traveled very fast and news of a troll being knocked out by a first year in the girls lavatory would definitely be interesting. She walked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron sitting next to each other, Harry laughing at one of Ron’s jokes. They had their backs turned to Hermione. Hermione walked by and sat by herself, near the end of the table and was helping herself to some bacon.

“Why are you sitting here?” someone asked. Hermione turned around to see Ron smiling at her.

“Uh” Hermione couldn’t think of an answer.

“Sit with me and Harry. We don’t bite” Ron joked, giving her a lop-sided smile.

“Well, I guess so, it’s just” Hermione hesitated. Ron sat down on the bench next to her.

“It’s just what?” he questioned in concern. Was Ron really doing this Hermione thought. He was actually concerned for her. Hermione was really embarrassed.

“Don’t get embarrassed, just tell me” he said honestly. Something in his voice convinced Hermione to tell the truth, but she didn’t know what it was.

“Are we actually friends or was last night like a thanks for saving our asses from getting detention and losing house points?” she asked, really scared. 

“Well, me and Harry were actually going to wait for you this morning to get breakfast but you took so long that we went by ourselves, I’m currently sitting next to you trying to get you to sit with us and unless I’m mistaken, Harry is looking over here” he glanced in Harry’s direction. Hermione looked over as well and Harry gave her a smile, which made Hermione smile as well.

“You’re a smart girl, I think you can put two and two together” he grinned, Hermione started to form a massive grin on her face.

“In that case, I think I will join the two of you” Hermione said in relief, taking a big breath and picking her plate up.

“Woah, before you go, I need to say something” Ron said, looking ashamed.

“I’m sorry for insulting you yesterday, it was really rude of me and I shouldn’t have done it” he said, looking very apologetic.

“I accept your apology Ron. You are forgiven. Besides, if you hadn’t insulted me, I wouldn’t have been saved by you in the first place, so I’m kind of glad that you did” she smiled. Ron looked uncomfortable.

“Doesn’t excuse what I did though” he said.

“Don’t worry about it, I have accepted your apology” she reassured him. He smiled and led the way to their seats. Hermione followed at once and sat down next to Ron.

“How are you this morning?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Fine, though still quite tired” Hermione yawned. Harry nodded.

“Me too, don’t know how I’m going to learn anything today” Harry agreed. Ron smiled.

“Don’t know what you two are talking about, I had a great night’s sleep” Ron said.

“Yeah, you go to sleep like a light” Harry smiled, eating some toast.

They chatted idly for the rest of their breakfast, Hermione not really paying attention to what was being said. She just enjoyed finally have some good company at breakfast and two people who seemed to like her. Little did she know just how good of friends they would become over the coming years.


End file.
